


i’m gonna be

by Laeana



Series: love is a seduction game, [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healing, Insecurity, M/M, Mental Instability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Des hauts et des bas qu’ils vivent constamment. Il tente de régler une ancienne affaire et de s’occuper de son petit-ami.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Series: love is a seduction game, [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606879
Kudos: 3





	i’m gonna be

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634010) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> Daniel essaie d'aider Max à aller mieux, ça ne marche pas toujours.

— Maxy, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.

— Non ! Non ... je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas ... que tu me voies comme ça.

Il entend le plus jeune s'étouffer dans ses propres sanglots, pris dans une crise. Il jure à voix basse et pose sa tête contre la porte.

— Max.

Son ton haussé et sévère semble suffisant pour rappeler à l'ordre son compagnon. La porte se déverrouille et il se précipite à l'intérieur.

Le néerlandais est recroquevillé dans un coin, en piteux état.

Il se rapproche lentement avant de s'accroupir devant le plus jeune et d'écarter doucement ses bras.

— Regarde-moi.

— Non ...

— Max, mon cœur. Je t'aime, tu le sais très bien. Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état là, laisse moi t'aider. S'il te plaît ?

Max a un sursaut mais il obéit et Daniel le prend dans ses bras. Il embrasse son front et ils restent dans cette position pendant plusieurs temps, il ne compte pas. Il est toujours patient avec son petit-ami, il le sait bien.

C'est toujours la même chose. L'insécurité. Un jour tout va bien, un autre tout va mal. Ils dirigent leur routine et il s'efforce d'être là au quotidien. Son partenaire a vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles. Il le comprend.

— C'était une après-midi.

L'autre étudiant est assis entre ses jambes, sur son canapé, quand il commence cette phrase. Il a une main passée dans ses cheveux et attend la suite.

— J'ai toujours détesté rentrer chez moi. Chez mon père. Je préférais aller chez ma mère mais ces derniers temps je ne pouvais pas et je ne pouvais pas rester à l'université alors je ...

Il embrasse sa joue avec tendresse pour le faire se calmer. Max se penche au contact et semble se détendre un peu.

— Ça a été horrible. Parce que je savais qu'il ne validait pas mon choix mais je ... il y avait tellement de pression, je n'arrivais pas à y résister. Ça me hante. Ses mots, son regard ...

— Tout va bien, tu es là avec moi, d'accord ?

— Oui mais c'était si dur ! Oh, Daniel, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là plus tôt. J'étais si proche de tout faire s'arrêter. J'aurais pu. Il y avait tellement de rouge, je me demande encore pourquoi il a appelé l'ambulance.

_J'aurais voulu être là plus tôt._

Pensées qui traversent son esprit, regrets aussi. L'amour qu'il éprouve pour le néerlandais est sincère. Il veut tellement l'aider, il ne sait juste pas comment faire.

— J'ai laissé faire pour moi parce que je n'avais plus cœur à résister. Je ne voulais plus vivre, j'étais renfermé. Je voulais juste tout arrêter. Je ne me souciais plus de l'avenir.

— Et maintenant ?

Les yeux bleus de son petit-ami s'ancrent dans les siens. Une telle vivacité.

— Tu ne veux pas réessayer la sociologie ?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est lié à de tels mauvais souvenirs.

— Mais est-ce que tu ne vas pas passer à côté de ce qui te plaît réellement ?

Il n'y a aucune réponse. Ce n'est pas juste. Il veut veiller au bonheur de son compagnon. Il veut le meilleur pour lui. Il veut tellement de choses et oublie parfois que le monde n'est pas aussi bienveillant que lui.

Il va voir Charles à l'hôpital. Il se dit qu'il a l'obligation de le faire, au moins une fois. Il le trouve dans un lit sur lequel la couleur de sa peau se confond. Si pâle.

— Dan ... tu n'aurais pas dû venir.

Il s'est attendu à beaucoup de choses sauf à ça. Il aurait pu parler du passé, parler de ce qui n'a jamais été et ce qui sera. Bien que les regrets et cette douleur aient du mal à s'en aller.

— J'étais obligé.

Le monégasque a le regard perdu sur le bouquet de fleurs qui trônent à sa droite. Pensif.

— C'est Pierre ?

— C'est toujours lui.

— Tu l'aimes ?

Leurs regards se croisent. Vert contre brun. Et se dire qu'il ne regrette pas de l'avoir quitté. Au fond.

— Je ne sais pas. Je le veux. Il le mérite.

— Ce n'est jamais à propos de ça.

— C'est toujours à propos de ça.

Leurs différends ne changent pas. Il s'en va rapidement. Ils n'ont pas besoin l'un de l'autre, pas maintenant.

Il espère qu'un jour ils pourront être amis de nouveau, se sourire sans sentir cette animosité entre eux.

Il ferme la porte lentement en entrant dans l'appartement. Quand il l'a quitté, Max dormait toujours. Il ne veut pas le réveiller. Cependant il le trouve debout, habillé, semblant prêt à partir.

— Tu vas quelque part ?

— Ah ? Euh oui. Je vais voir Lando.

— Tu veux que je vienne ou ...?

— J'allais te le demander. Carlos y est aussi, je n'ai pas envie de tenir la chandelle.

Daniel sourit. Son compagnon prend sa main et ils quittent l'appartement comme ça.

Des jours sombres, ils en ont. Mais des plus lumineux aussi.

Il semble que le monde s'ouvre de nouveau à Max et il est sûr que ça ira.

**Author's Note:**

> petite parenthèse que j'avais envie de faire sur ce couple. il reste deux trois choses à dire. Sur tous. et peut-être qu'il est temps d'introduire d'autres relations ... :)


End file.
